Different technologies offer different benefits such as ease of integration processes and performance benefits. For example, power amplifiers and CMOS switches have improved performance when used in GaAs technologies, compared to Si technologies. Illustratively, GaAs technologies at 2 GHz provide improved power handing compared to SiGe technologies at the same frequency. These power handling improvements can be, e.g., efficiency, gain, linearity and noise. However, SiGe technologies offer better CMOS controller logic integration and lower cost fabrication processing. Moreover, using power amplifiers in Si technologies requires more area, which can exceed 11% of chip space. This takes valuable area which can otherwise be used for inductors, capacitors, pads, and CMOS controller logic.